Custom:John Skywalker
Should John be possessed by Archeus in some point? Yes No John Skywalker is the Main Protagonist in Ninjago: The Unfolded Series. He is also the 2nd son of Anakin Skywalker and brother of Luke Skywalker, and the Ninja of Darkness. He is also a Jedi. He is best friends with Jack O'Mahon. Description Basic John in this variant has a Red Torso, Red Arms, Dark Blue Legs, Flesh colored head and hands and short Green hair. His torso is detailed with 3 white logos. Miner John has Blue Torso, Dark Blue legs and hip with a printing on one leg, Flesh hands, arms and head with a blue helmet with goggles. Torso has a printing on it. He is also equipped with a pickaxe and a Dynamite. Jedi Robes John has Legs, Hip, Torso and Arms colored black. His hands and head are Flesh colored and he has green short hair. He has printings on hip, both legs and both sides of Torso. He is equipped with a blue lightsaber. Gi John's body is Gunmetal Grey colored with black hands. John's head is flesh colored as always. John wears a gunmetal grey Ninja mask. John's torso has a basic Ninjago Gi print with a white belt on the hip and legs. He is equipped with a gold katana. Background Early Life John Jason Skywalker was born in 1st of July 1999 in Planet Naboo. Yoda saw a great task waiting for him. He decided to train John to become a Jedi. Years later, Yoda decided to send him and his family to Planet Crux. However, Yoda didn't go with him, because John needed to go alone. During Bionicle: Brotherhood of Makuta Season 1 John learned about the force faster even without Yoda. He built his first lightsaber when he was 10 years old. Year later his family moved to Sunset Town. John and Jack Season 1 John was now 14 years. He got Summer job at the town mine. He met Jack and Max there. Max was their boss, while Jack was another person who also was in Summer jobs. They descended to the mine. Max told them that there was a motherload of crystals. They encountered some Crystal Monsters but John and Jack made them run away with their Pickaxes. They later arrived to the chamber of the cave. Apperances Adventures of John and Jack (Season 1) *Coffee Corner (Basic) *John's Mini Flyer (DX) *Mandalorian Ambush (DX) *Monster Arm Showdown (Miner) *Battle of Ninja Temple (Gi) *Garmadon's Hideout (ZX) *Mandalorian HQ (Jedi Robes) *The Final Battle for Imagination (Jedi Robes) Adventures of John and Jack (Season 2) *Temple Of Light (KX) *The Dark Fortress (NRG) Adventures of John and Jack (Season 3) *Battle against Captain Soto (KX) *Doomsday Machine (KX) *Spacebattle (Space Suit) Crux Prime *OverBorg's Battle Machine (Techno) *Cruxdragon (Techno) Second Generation *Cryptor Mechdragon (Transform-Elemental Robes) Threat From The Past *Matoran Island Ambush (Techno Armor) Variants Quotes About * In season 1 John has light green short hair, but in season 2 and beyond, he has longer and dark green hair. * He was originally meant to be a Yellow Ninja of the Sun, then Golden Ninja. But when Lloyd became the Golden ninja, however the color in the Final Version was Metallic Dark Grey. * He's element is darkness because of Anakin's darkness. * He originally had brown hair, but he dyed it to green, beacuse green is John's favourite color * 1st of July is his birthday, because Rople was also born in 1st of July in 1999, which makes Rople, John's counterpart in real life.